Pax Spirituale
by Black Scorpio no Nyx
Summary: Elas foram perseguidas, torturadas e mortas...Durante séculos foram condenadas a vagar pela Terra, buscando a Pax Spirituale... HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_**Pax Spirituale**_

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

_**Capítulo 1**_

Por séculos e séculos, muito antes de Cristo, vários Deuses eram venerados. De acordo com cada região do mundo... No Egito, Ísis, Osíris, Amon-Rá, entre outros... Na Grécia, Zeus, Hera, Palas Athena, Phebo Apolo, Ártemis, Poseidon, Hades e muitos outros... Os Celtas veneravam Cerridwen, Morrigan, Brigidt, Coventina... Após o nascimento de Jesus Cristo e posteriormente, com sua morte, surge o Cristianismo. E com o Cristianismo, as outras religiões são chamadas pagãs e rejeitadas. No fim da Idade Média e durante a Idade Moderna, a Igreja Católica promoveu uma Caça às Bruxas, na qual, muitas mulheres foram condenadas à fogueira. A maioria, inocentes.

Mas, haviam de fato, Bruxas. Várias delas foram capturadas, torturadas e mortas. Muitos clãs foram dizimados. Outros, permaneceram muito reduzidos. Quase extintos... Com o passar dos séculos, essas bruxas foram mortas, e todos os clãs foram extintos. Com exceção de um pequeno grupo de jovens bruxas, que sobreviveram à Inquisição.

Essas jovens uniram-se e formaram um novo Clã... O Clã dos Lírios Vermelhos. Este grupo permaneceu secretamente nos arredores de Stonehenge, Inglaterra... E buscam no chamado Elixir da Vida, a salvação de suas almas, condenadas pelo Cristianismo a nunca encontrarem a salvação, e a viverem vagando por séculos e séculos seguidos sobre a Terra. Pelo menos enquanto não conseguirem alcançar a _Pax Spirituale _através do Elixir da Vida...

Vallerya acabava de ensinar a pequenas garotinhas como cuidar das plantas do parque. Caminhava sob a luz do sol, vestida como uma dama viúva, toda de preto. Os cabelos negros e lisos até a cintura, presos em um coque com algumas madeixas caindo sobre as costas. Olhos vermelhos como sangue, boca avermelhada e carnuda, corpo curvilíneo e magro. Os transeuntes a olhavam maravilhados. Uma bela jovem. Jovem... somente na aparência. Séculos e séculos carregados a fio. Quem a admirasse ali, no passeio público de Oxford, nunca imaginaria que tamanha beleza era na verdade, apenas uma miragem... sim, uma miragem, pois na realidade, nascera em 1495 a.C., e ainda permanecia viva em 1884, por ser uma das oito garotas que sobreviveram à Caça às Bruxas.

- Vallerya?

- Morgan...

- Vamos, não podemos demorar. Prometemos à Saphire que estaríamos de volta antes do anoitecer.

- Certo... Vamos... – a garota levantou-se e seguiu a jovem de cabelos tão negros quanto os seus, pouco mais curtos e olhos negros, e vestimentas como as suas.

Caminharam um pouco apressadas até um coche negro. Ambas entraram no coche e mandaram seguir adiante. A jovem que o conduzia incitou os cavalos negros a prosseguirem. O veículo passou a se movimentar, com o trote rápido dos cavalos. Seguiram pelas ruas estreitas até ganharem a estrada. Sob chuva, o carro prosseguia adiante. Já quase anoitecia e elas ainda estavam relativamente longe de sua morada. Infelizmente tinham que fazer este trajeto para poderem comprar mantimentos. Morgan carregava uma grande cesta sobre o colo. Vallerya observava as árvores passarem rápido por elas. A cavalgada seria menos massante se não chovesse tanto. Mas estava na Inglaterra.

As duas viajavam em silêncio. Séculos de vida já eram insuportáveis de se carregar sobre os ombros. O sacolejar do veículo faziam-nas balançar. Em um dado momento, no entanto, o carro estancou bruscamente.

- Cerdwen...? O que foi?(N/A: lê-se Kerduen)

- Não sei... parece que atolamos.

- O quê?

- Justo agora? Temos que estar em casa antes do anoitecer. Prometemos à Saphire.

- Bom... Agora não temos outra opção, senão tentarmos desatolar essa roda... - analisou calmamente Cerdwen, observando a roda de madeira que jazia metade enterrada na lama.

- De fato... - suspirou Morgan.

Cerdwen e Vallerya começaram a empurrar a roda tentando, em vão, tirá-la da lama. Morgan observava, quieta. Pensava se não haveria outra maneira de se desatolar a roda. Postou-se à frente da roda, com ambas as mãos espalmadas, com a palma virada para a roda.

- O que está fazendo?

- Vou usar meus poderes para desatolar esta roda.

- Está louca? E se alguém vê?

- Ninguém passa por aqui a esta hora.

- Morgan! Não se atreva!

- Alguém pode ver!

- Mas precisamos sair logo daqui, e se formos desatolar a roda como mortais comuns, demorará mais.

- Não o faça.

- Morgan... Prometemos à Saphire, e não pretendo descumprir a promessa, mas não podemos usar magia aqui!

- Se você nos ajudar, não demorará tanto.

- Eu vou ajudá-las, mas com m...

- Pshh! Há alguém vindo! Quietas! – Cerdwen tapou a boca da amiga com a mão.

- Quem será? – Morgan sussurrou.

- Não sei... de qualquer maneira, fiquem quietas... e não ousem usar magia! – respondeu Vallerya.

Um rapaz de longos cabelos azuis-petróleo se aproximava cavalgando. Seu cavalo era ornado com veludo azul escuro e um bordado à frente em formato de flor de lis. Francês. Os olhos de Vallerya perscrutaram o rapaz, ainda um pouco ao longe. Suas vestimentas eram de alguém rico. Os cabelos pingavam sobre a capa escura que pouco o protegia da chuva.

- Quem são vocês? O que fazem em minha propriedade?

- Sua propriedade? Que eu saiba, esta é uma estrada que segue para Bristol, e pelo que vejo, você é um francesinho.

- Esta estrada segue para Bristol sim, mas estas terras ao lado são de minha propriedade. Mesmo sendo francês, sou o herdeiro do Conde Berming de Oxford.

- Ah é? E qual o seu nome?

- Monsieur Le Cond du Oxford Albert Camus du Beaumont, sobrinho de Sir James Berming du Beaumont.

- Hum... ainda não acredito em você.

- As senhoritas estão de passagem por aqui? – Camus analisava as três jovens vestidas de negro, com longas e pesadas capas atadas aos ombros, cobrindo o corpo. A pele das três era muito branca, os cabelos longos e os olhos inquisidores, especialmente aquele par de orbes rubros que o perscrutavam.

- Sim. Estávamos indo para casa, quando a roda de nossa carruagem atolou na lama aqui. – Cerdwen falava, mostrando o veículo atrás de si.

- Bem... agora será difícil das senhoritas conseguirem desatolar a roda. Quando chove por aqui, a estrada fica cheia de lama. Aconselho-as a esperarem a chuva passar para desatolar a roda e depois seguir viagem.

- Mas temos de voltar para casa antes do anoitecer!

- Então, sinto dizer-lhes, mas será impossível. Esta chuva não passará logo, muito provavelmente somente amanhã vocês poderão prosseguir. Terão de pernoitar em algum lugar. Se quiserem, posso oferecer minha casa para vocês passarem a noite.

- Ah, não, obrigada... Precisamos estar em casa antes do anoitecer! – pontuou Morgan.

- Bem... então espero que tenham como se protegerem da chuva. Adeus. – disse seguindo seu caminho.

As três abriram passagem para o rapaz francês, e Vallerya, que até então somente observara indiferente, olhou-o profundamente nos olhos. O olhar dele se cruzou com o dela, e um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha. O olhar frio de ambos se sustentou enquanto ele passava por ela. Cerdwen e Morgan se entreolharam e mentalmente se entenderam.

- " _Cerdwen, notou o olhar de Vallerya?"_

_- " Sim...notei... ela nunca olhou alguém assim... é a primeira vez que a vejo assim..."_

_- " Será que é o que pensamos?"_

_- "Não sei, Morgan...melhor não julgarmos ainda..."_

_- "Sim, você tem razão. Não julgaremos antes. Pode não significar nada!"_

_- " O que vocês duas estão pensando?"_

_- " Nada!"_

_- " Alguma coisa vocês estão pensando! Vocês não me enganam!"_

_- "Nada"_

_- " Somente estávamos falando que nunca vimos você olhando para alguém como acabou de olhar para esse francês"_

_- " Bobagem! Agora, parem de ficar controlando como olho para outras pessoas!"_

_- "Está bem, está bem... Já não está mais aqui quem falou"_

Após Camus passar por elas, as três permaneceram um pouco ali, sob a chuva, tentando desatolar a carruagem. Em vão. De fato, a lama ficava mais espessa quando chovia daquela forma. Estavam todas sujas, molhadas e com frio.

- SENHOR CAMUS! – Cerdwen correu atrás do rapaz, deixando as outras duas para trás. – CAMUS!

- Oui?

- Por favor, nos espere. Aceitamos sua oferta. Não podemos passar a noite aqui nesta estrada.

- Está bem. Podem vir. Minha casa é pouco mais à frente.

- Obrigada. _"Morgan! Vallerya! O que estão esperando? Venham! Não podemos passar a noite aqui. E não há como retornarmos antes do anoitecer... Saphire terá de nos perdoar..."_

_- "Mas Ametist, Saphire, Crystal e Citrine ficarão sozinhas esta noite!"_

_- "Não temos outra opção, Morgan. Vamos. Será melhor se viajarmos amanhã cedo."_

_- " Está bem..."_

As outras duas alcançaram Camus e caminharam ao lado de Cerdwen e Camus, que havia desmontado e agora caminhava ao lado delas, conduzindo sua montaria pelas rédeas. Seguiram um pouco mais pela estrada e logo chegando à uma bifurcação, viraram à esquerda, caminhando por uma estrada mais estreita, e não menos enlameada. Já dali podiam ver parte da propriedade, mais à frente. Uma casa no estilo inglês de casas rurais. Colunas brancas sustentavam um frontão triangular, e havia uma varanda elevada por dois lances de escada à frente. Um grande jardim adornava a entrada.

- Por favor, sintam-se à vontade. Faz pouco tempo que me mudei para cá. Ainda não tive tempo de organizar tudo aqui...

- Não se preocupe...

- Bem, venham, vou pedir aos criados que as levem para seus aposentos. – Camus disse após retirar sua capa e entregar a um criado, ordenando com a cabeça para que as garotas fizessem o mesmo, no que foi obedecido. – Marie, por favor, temos hóspedes esta noite. Levem-nas aos seus aposentos e lhes dê roupas limpas e mande prepararam um banho quente para elas. Senhoritas, Marie irá cuidar de tudo para que se banhem e se troquem. Às oito horas o jantar será servido. Seria um prazer ter a companhia das senhoritas à mesa. Com licença, irei banhar-me e trocar-me.

- Boa noite, minhas jovens. Eu irei levá-las aos seus aposentos. Sigam-me, por favor.

As jovens foram conduzidas para seus respectivos quartos, onde macias camas forradas com finos lençóis brancos as esperavam. Roupas limpas foram-lhes oferecidas, assim como um banho quente e perfumado em banheiras preparadas especialmente para elas. Marie foi atenciosa e muito hospitaleira com as jovens, que agradeceram educadamente à senhora.

- _" Este rapaz deve ser muito rico...a casa possui muitos quartos..."_

_- " E desde quando isto nos diz respeito, Morgan?"_

_- "Vallerya... não precisa ser assim... ela está apenas comentando."_

_- "Isso não importa, Cerdwen. Passaremos a noite aqui, já que não há outra opção, e amanhã cedo iremos para casa. Saphire provavelmente ficará preocupada!"_

_- "Porque não tenta avisá-la mentalmente?"_

_- "Isso não pode ser feito aqui."_

_- " E porque não? Não estamos conversando mentalmente, enquanto tomamos banho?"_

_- "Sim, mas Saphire e as outras estão muito longe... teríamos que usar magia para tanto... e Camus e os criados podem desconfiar..."_

_- "Ora, Vallerya! Não seja boba! Você sabe que não há problema algum nisso... não há necessidade de usarmos magia para nos comunicarmos com Saphire. E nem Camus ou os criados irão perceber..."_

_- "Está bem, está bem, Cerdwen..." – _respondeu a jovem de olhos rubros num suspiro pesado, acomodando-se melhor na banheira e afundando mais o corpo alvo na espuma. – _" Saphire? Saphire, você pode me ouvir? Saphire...responda..."_

_- "Vallerya? É você? Onde vocês estão? Estão demorando muito, e já é quase noite..."_

_- "Acalme-se Saphire... não se preocupe, estamos bem. Infelizmente, nossa carruagem atolou na estrada para Bristol, e encontramos um rapaz francês que nos acolheu, e ofereceu sua casa para pernoitarmos..."_

_- "Vallerya! Mas vocês prometeram voltar antes do anoitecer! Ametist piorou esta tarde! Crystal, Citrine e eu tentamos tudo para abaixar a febre dela, mas ela só piorou! Por favor, prometa que voltarão para casa o mais breve possível!" (N/A: Citrine lê-se Kittrine)_

_- "Saphire, não se desespere! Nós não pudemos prosseguir esta noite, mas prometemos que amanhã estaremos aí! Continue cuidando de Ametist. Dê chá de gengibre para ela, e não deixe-a fazer esforço."_

_- "Cerdwen? Prometam que virão o mais rápido possível!"_

_- "Não se preocupe, Saphire. Se Cerdwen e Vallerya disseram que partiremos amanhã, assim o faremos..."_

_- "Morgan..."_

_- "Saphire, amanhã logo ao amanhecer partiremos e estaremos aí o mais cedo possível! Agora, por favor, tomem cuidado e cuidem-se."_

_- "Está bem, Vallerya. Boa Noite, Irmãs, durmam em paz esta noite."_

_- "Boa noite, Saphire."_

_-" Boa Noite, Irmã"_

_-" Boa Noite, e durmam em paz também."_

As três terminaram de banharem-se e foram vestir-se. Pontualmente às 20 horas, as três estavam sentadas à mesa da sala de jantar, acompanhadas de Camus. O rapaz vestia uma camisa branca com babados no peito, calça preta, e um colete azul escuro, bordado em dourado, os cabelos limpos e agora secos, penteados, escorriam em pequenas madeixas pela lateral do rosto e caíam sobre as costas, presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo. Novamente Vallerya o perscrutou com seus rubros orbes, e mais uma vez o olhar frio de ambos se cruzou.

XxxxxxX

Oi gente! E eis eu aqui novamente, com fic nova... e ainda sem atualizar Tilúvia, nem Chocolate, Rosas e Vinho Tinto, muito menos Anjos do Asfalto... ¬¬"

Mil desculpas pessoal, mas ultimamente ando meio travada c/ as idéias... e como tava c/ essa idéia d fzer uma fic sobre bruxas, vampiros, e seres desse tipo... acabei q não consegui escrever nd e resolvi postar essa fic... aliás... desculpem pelo cap. curtinho... é q ainda to desenvolvendo a idéia... eu to c/ uns probleminhas em definir direito o enredo e tals... (podem me bater...)

Espero q vcs tenham gostado desse cap... hummmm...acho q eh soh isso... qlqr coisa, já sabem... é só mandarem reviews q eu terei o maior prazer em responder às dúvidas e td o mais!

Bjs...

Black Scorpio no Nyx


	2. Chapter 2

_**Pax Spirituale**_

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

_**Capítulo 2**_

_O Conselho Real se reunia naquele fim de manhã. Os generais se agrupavam em torno do salão, enquanto o Faraó estava em seu trono observando os membros do Conselho se reunirem, aguardando o veredicto dos Deuses. A guerra contra os bárbaros havia tido uma trégua e agora era hora de saber se deveriam avançar ou se os Deuses condenariam um ataque. A irmã do faraó sentava-se em um trono à frente do irmão, do outro lado do círculo. Recostada em várias almofadas de cores vibrantes, ela apenas observava quieta._

_Dagobar, sacerdote e guerreiro do Faraó, acabava de adentrar o recinto decorado com peças de tapeçaria e ourivesaria, além de estátuas dos Deuses egípcios. O rapaz alto, moreno, de traços fortes, longos cabelos negros, presos em meio rabo de cavalo baixo, olhos castanho-escuros e grandes músculos bem trabalhados e definidos, entrou vestindo um peitoral de ouro e pedras azuis, e uma espécie de túnica que envolvia apenas o quadril e se estendia até os joelhos, deixando o tórax musculoso à mostra. Nos punhos, braceletes de ouro, e nas mãos carregava um recipiente fundo, que continha água. O olhar da princesa repousou sobre o sacerdote. O amor que ambos compartilhavam era de conhecimento do faraó, que permitira o envolvimento amoroso de ambos, assumindo o papel do pai, que morrera há anos. Dagobar colocou-se no centro do círculo e se voltou ao Faraó._

_Agitou suavemente o recipiente, mexendo a água contida neste. Ficou observando o movimento das águas atentamente._

_- Qual o veredicto dos Deuses?_

_- Vitória!_

_Um sorriso um tanto maquiavélico desenhou-se nos lábios do soberano. Levantou-se e ordenou que seus generais se preparassem para a batalha, e reunissem suas tropas. Em seguida, retirou-se para seus aposentos. Dagobar se retirou junto com os generais, pois ele também, apesar de ser um sacerdote, era acima de tudo, um guerreiro. Era, na verdade, o general de maior confiança do Faraó, e o mais próximo deste. A irmã do Faraó ainda permaneceu no salão, após todos se retirarem. Levantou-se e dirigiu-se até o recipiente que Dagobar havia deixado sobre uma mesa, propositalmente para que ela mesma o observasse. E assim o fez, prestando atenção no interior do recipiente._

_Uma figura havia se desenhado sobre a água, algo semelhante a um peitoral feito em lápis-lazúli, e com uma flor dourada sobre o centro. Vitória..._

_Ela seguiu para os aposentos faraônicos, atrás de seu irmão. Chegando ao quarto, percebeu que ele estava em uma saleta ao lado, e deitou-se sobre a cama, preguiçosamente. A túnica azul escura sobressaltando-se sobre os tecidos alaranjados._

_- O que faz aqui?_

_- Caro irmão... não viste o veredicto dos Deuses com teus próprios olhos?_

_- O que quer dizer?_

_- Quando Dagobar agitou a água, uma figura se desenhou sobre ela... um peitoral de lápis-lazúli, com uma flor dourada ao centro...- dizia como se não quisesse nada, enquanto, agora já de pé, observava e acariciava uma estatueta de um gato, feita em madeira e que repousava sobre um móvel ao lado da cama. - Avance com toda a tua força hoje, Irmão. E terás a vitória que almeja... E ainda mais que isso... Encontrarás algo que sempre procurastes e ganharás em troca, um Reino... – virou-se para o irmão, fitando-o nos olhos. - Agora, devo ir-me... O Grande Faraó deve se preparar para a batalha desta tarde... _

_A jovem saiu, deixando o irmão absorto em pensamentos..._

_o.0.o.0.o.0.o_

_Dagobar era um belo homem. Forte, viril, um ótimo amante. Já tivera muitas mulheres naquelas terras. Amara muitas mulheres antes da princesa. Somente depois de conhecê-la, que realmente conheceu o verdadeiro amor. Aquele amor que o faria ser capaz de perder a vontade de viver, caso perdesse a amada. A jovem princesa já sabia do passado do rapaz, mas não se importava com isso. Sabia que ele a amava mais que todas as outras. E não temia o ciúme desenfreado das antigas amantes de seu amado. Agora, no fim daquela tarde quente, a garota observava de longe o campo de batalha, abrigada em uma tenda montada para o Faraó repousar ou reunir seus generais. O sol implacável do Egito torturava os combatentes, e ela mesma estava fatigada com o calor. Mas não seria capaz de deixar seu amado à deriva dos caprichos da morte._

_- Obhye! Vá para dentro do Castelo!!! É muito perigoso ficar aqui!!! Ande!!!_

_- Mas, Irmão!_

_- Vá!! – o Faraó fincou a espada na mesa à frente da garota, a fim de persuadi-la._

_- Obhye!!! Pegue minha espada!!! Vá depressa... - Dagobar entregou a espada de dupla lâmina para a amada._

_- Dagobar!!! - ela se atirou em seus braços antes que ele pudesse se embrenhar no meio dos combatentes. O abraçou, enlaçando seu pescoço com os braços e beijando-o sofregamente. O rapaz correspondeu o beijo na mesma intensidade, e tomando fôlego pediu para ela ir._

_No entanto, nenhum dos dois contava com um ataque inesperado pelas costas da garota. Dagobar rodopiou para a direita, desviando do golpe furioso de uma mulher de cabelos escuros._

_Outro ataque, e dessa vez, a princesa corta a garganta da mulher. Porém, outras mulheres os atacavam, furiosamente. As antigas amantes de Dagobar se infiltraram no campo de batalha, aproveitando-se da situação, pretendiam vingar-se dele e principalmente, tirar a vida daquela que agora detinha o coração do guerreiro._

_Golpes de espada eram dirigidos à princesa, que se defendia como podia. Dagobar a ajudava, ao seu lado. A garota conseguiu aparar vários golpes e cortara a garganta das mulheres que a atacavam. Até que percebeu uma garota atrás de Dagobar, e colocou-se à frente dela, aparando os golpes da jovem. Dessa vez, a garota que a atacava era um pouco mais forte que si, e com dificuldade se defendia. A furiosa ex-amante do sacerdote-guerreiro a atacava sem piedade, porém em um pequeno deslize,_ _Obhye segura seu pulso com uma mão e força o peso do seu corpo contra o da garota, fazendo inclinar-se de costas para uma mesa. A princesa segura o pulso e o pescoço com uma das mãos, sem poder manejar a espada. Pega com a mão direita uma adaga jogada ao lado e a usa para ferir mortalmente sua oponente._

_Porém, uma outra jovem que estava atrás de si pegara uma adaga e a fincara logo abaixo de seu ombro, perfurando o pulmão. Obhye sente o sangue escorrer sobre suas costas, e seu corpo fraquejar. Antes de cair, vê o rosto cheio de ira e ciúme de sua assassina, a visão turva. E morre antes de ver o rosto de seu amado, nos braços de Dagobar, que correra até ela e amparara seu corpo sem vida, apertando-o contra o próprio corpo._

_- NÃÃÃÃOOOO OBHYEEEE!!! – o rapaz deixa lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto coberto de sangue, pó e suor. Segura o corpo de sua amada com o braço direito, e com a mão esquerda desfere um golpe certeiro com a espada de dupla lâmina, cortando a cabeça da antiga amante. Cheio de fúria o rapaz caminha para o Palácio, se dirigindo ao quarto de Obhye, depositando o corpo sobre a cama. Acaricia delicadamente o rosto da jovem, e o beija tomado de amargura. Levanta-se e caminha com passos largos e duros de volta para o campo de batalha._

_Embrenha-se na luta, implacável. Sua fúria arrebata mais e mais vítimas, traçando um caminho de sangue e morte por onde passa. Trava batalhas ferozes enquanto ainda pode caminhar e combater. A espada é banhada em sangue, enquanto ele tenta aplacar sua dor. Sem mais vontade de viver, entrega sua vida à espada de um guerreiro tão forte quanto ele, ou ainda maior que si._

_o.0.o.0.o.0.o_

Úrsula acorda assustada. Não era a primeira vez que sonhava aquilo. Ao contrário, já havia sonhado isso várias outras vezes, mas ultimamente esses sonhos se tornavam mais constantes. E cada vez mais reais. Provavelmente havia algum significado nisso, mas desvendar qual seria...demoraria um pouco...levantou-se da cama desarrumada. Chovia e o céu já estava escuro. Perguntava-se que horas seriam. Deitara-se para descansar um pouco, e adormecera. Quando deitara, ainda era dia e Cerdwen, Morgan e Vallerya haviam acabado de sair. Crystal, Saphire e Citrine ficaram cuidando de Ametist.

Úrsula passara a noite anterior em claro, velando o sono da jovem. Caminhou descalça até a janela, soltando um pesado suspiro. Esfriara do dia anterior para aquela tarde. A camisola estava toda amarrotada, e os cabelos negros bagunçados. Decidiu banhar-se. Pediu a uma das garotas mais novas que esquentasse a água para ela.

Quando a água estava quente e Crystal trouxe a água, Úrsula agradeceu e encheu a tina, despindo-se em seguida. Mirou-se no espelho, e percebeu que no mesmo lugar em que a princesa egípcia de seus sonhos havia levado o golpe que a matou, havia em sua pele, uma marca escura. Passou as pontas dos dedos sobre a mancha e analisou-a. Era exatamente do tamanho de um ferimento causado por uma adaga egípcia.

Pôs um dos delicados e alvos pés na tina, para então afundar-se na água quente. Apesar de já haver tecnologia mais avançada, as bruxas não abriam mão de levar uma vida alheia ao avanço tecnológico e viviam da maneira mais natural que podiam. Seu esconderijo, um grande casarão antigo, quase semelhante a um castelo, ficava próximo a Stonehenge, cercado por uma mata densa, e cercas de espinheiros muito altos. Aquele lugar vivia envolto em névoa constantemente e era muito raro que qualquer mortal conseguisse se aproximar daquela casa.

A jovem de cabelos e olhos negros banhou-se calmamente. Vestiu suas roupas negras e típicas de camponesas e desceu ao encontro das outras garotas.

- Úrsula? Que bom que acordou...

- Onde estão Vallerya, Cerdwen e Morgan, Citrine?

- Elas ainda não voltaram...Saphire falou com elas ainda há pouco... vão passar a noite na casa de um lorde... parece que a carroça delas atolou no meio do caminho...

- Entendi... – respondeu pensativa. – E Ametist? Como ela está?

- Piorou... a febre continua alta... parece que anda tendo alucinações... chamou pela mãe várias vezes durante a tarde.

- Ela ainda é muito ligada a mãe... mesmo depois de séculos depois da morte dela...

- Sim... Úrsula... eu não sei mais o que fazer para abaixar a febre dela...

- Onde estão Crystal e Saphire?

- Crystal foi fazer um chá para Ametist, Saphire está com ela no quarto... eu fiquei de limpar a casa, já que a chuva carregou um monte de sujeira para dentro.

- Eu vou ver como Ametist está...

- Está bem.

XxxxxxX

- Boa noite, Senhoritas...

- Boa noite, Milorde... – as três fizeram uma breve reverência e se sentaram novamente.

- Senhor, agradecemos muito pela hospedagem...

- Não há porque agradecer. É o mínimo que podia fazer por vocês, não? – ele lhes sorria gentilmente. – Espero que estejam bem acomodadas.

- Oh, sim... muitíssimo bem acomodadas. A casa do senhor é muito bonita.

- Obrigado. Por favor, Marie, pode servir o jantar.

A senhora mandou que os serviçais viessem trazer os pratos a serem servidos. Aos poucos, alguns homens vestidos com calças brancas, camisas brancas e um colete dourado entraram, cada qual carregando uma bandeja. Eles colocaram as bandejas sobre a mesa e serviam a Camus e suas convidadas.

- Bem... tenham um bom apetite.

- Se me permitem perguntar, onde as senhoritas vivem?

- Próximo a Andover... na realidade, vivemos em uma espécie de fazenda...

- Oh, sim... entendo...

O jantar seguiu calmo e Camus, Cerdwen e Morgan conversaram animadamente. Vallerya mantinha-se calada, comera pouco, e poucas vezes olhara para Camus, exceto quando ele havia chegado a Sala de Jantar. Trocara olhares praticamente indiferentes com as outras. Não queria ser deseducada, porém não se abria tão facilmente com estranhos como Cerdwen. Morgan mantinha-se mais reservada que a amiga, porém ainda assim conversara mais com Camus do que Vallerya.

Após o jantar, as garotas foram convidadas por Camus para se juntarem a ele na biblioteca, onde ele costumava tomar conhaque antes de subir aos seus aposentos e deitar-se. Vallerya recusou o convite polidamente e dirigiu-se ao aposento que foi reservado a ela. Cerdwen e Morgan o acompanharam até a biblioteca, e permaneceram conversando com ele durante um tempo, saboreando um famoso conhaque francês. Após um bom tempo conversando, as garotas decidiram subir e irem deitar. No dia seguinte teriam de levantar cedo.

- Boa Noite, senhoritas.

Camus ainda ficou um tempo acordado. As três garotas o impressionaram muito, porém a que mais lhe chamou a atenção fora a jovem de olhos rubros. Porque se mantinha tão distante e fria? Caminhava calmamente pelos corredores de sua mansão, quando avistou uma porta aberta mais adiante, e uma silhueta na varanda, observando a noite.

- Com licença... Oh... senhorita Vallerya... – a jovem se virou a ele, fitando-o intensamente com os orbes rubros. - A senhorita gosta de observar a noite?

Camus se aproximou, colocando-se ao lado dela, enquanto observava o céu noturno ainda avermelhado pelas nuvens e pela chuva. A jovem no entanto, se mostrava tão indiferente quanto durante o jantar.

- Gostar...?

- Sim... gostar... vejo que a senhorita deixou seus aposentos para vir aqui. E como está sozinha , penso que deve gostar de observar a noite... estou enganado?

- Não diria que está enganado, mas também não digo que esteja certo. Eu apenas observava o céu da noite. Não por gostar...

Camus sorriu levemente. A garota era como uma geleira. Mais fria que ele próprio. Isso o encantava. Não sabia ao certo o porque, mas apenas o encantava. Distraído com seus pensamentos, não percebeu que a jovem se afastava e voltava ao seu aposento.

- Boa Noite, Monsieur... – disse sem esboçar a mínima emoção, enquanto andava tranquilamente, fazendo seu robe de seda negra transparente balançar ao sabor de seus passos, sobre a camisola acetinada de cor tinta como o vinho, que delineava seu corpo magro e curvilíneo, emprestados ambos da irmã falecida de seu anfitrião. Os longos e sedosos cabelos negros balançavam levemente.

- Boa Noite, senhorita... – murmurou, com a cabeça levemente abaixada e mirando-a se afastar pelo canto dos olhos.

XxxxxxxxxX

Oi gente! Eu sei q esse cap não ficou la mto grande... mas enfim... queria postar logo... aos poucos algumas idéias tão aparecendo e pouco a pouco to desenvolvendo o enredo... espero q vcs tenham gostado msm assim...ah! e qnto a esse cap... deu p/ perceber algumas das minhas intenções neh? Eu não vou comentar mto aki senão perde a graça... mas qnto a primeira cena... do "flashback-sonho"... essa cena foi um sonho q eu tive x Dae achei q seria otimo colocar na fic... e não... a ursula não eh uma self-inserction... ela eh um presente p/ a Bru(Natii ou Nati-chan50, como era o nick dela antes...), mas gostei tnt do sonho q resolvi colocar como sonho da Ursula... enfins... vou indo... pq ta frio e eu preciso arrumar umas coisas p/ depois ir dormir xD

Bjs...

Black Scorpio no Nyx


	3. Chapter 3

_**Pax Spirituale**_

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

_**Capítulo 3**_

- Saphire?

- Ah, Úrsula!

- Como está Ametist? – perguntou, sentando-se na cama.

- Bem, parece que agora ela melhorou um pouco. Mas ainda não está muito bem. Ainda há pouco teve alucinações. Eu coloquei panos úmidos sobre a testa dela e parece que a febre abaixou.

- Entendo...

- Cerdwen pediu que déssemos chá para ela.

- Você deu?

- Crystal foi fazer...

- Ah, sim...Saphire... vá descansar... eu ficarei com ela agora...

- Mas você passou a noite com ela, Úrsula... pode deixar...

- Não, Saphire... vá... pode ir, eu já descansei. Estou bem...

- Tem certeza?

- Sim... pode ir...

- Está bem...

Saphire deixou o quarto, fechando a porta vagarosamente atrás de si, tentando fazer o mínimo de ruído possível. Úrsula permaneceu cuidando de Ametist. A pobre garota sofria com a febre. Suava frio, e por vezes tremia.

Crystal, Saphire e Citrine dividiam as tarefas da casa entre si, naquele momento. Crystal havia acabado de preparar o chá para Ametist. Citrine preparava o jantar, enquanto Saphire tratava de arrumar a casa, e aquecê-la, já que com a atenção despendida para cuidar de Ametist, as outras garotas praticamente haviam deixado a arrumação da casa de lado. A chuva já havia cessado, porém fazia frio agora.

Enquanto as jovens se ocupavam com seus afazeres, Úrsula ouviu um ruído no telhado do casarão. Algo como uma grande ave pousando sobre o teto, e então passos. A jovem trancou a porta do quarto, e cuidou para que Ametist ficasse bem, enquanto ela abriu um pouco a janela e saiu escalando as árvores que se retorciam ao lado da janela da garota, subindo em direção ao telhado.

- Quem está aí? Apareça! Mostre o rosto, covarde! – a jovem fez algumas chamas aparecerem em sua mão, iluminando parcamente a noite sem luar.

- Ora, ora... você é bem atrevida... isso me encanta... – uma voz macia e sedutora disse com um tom levemente sarcástico.

- Quem é? – ela respondeu duramente, já preparando um ataque.

- Eu vim buscar minha pequena Ametist... – um rapaz de longos cabelos azuis cacheados, pele levemente bronzeada, olhos azuis e um sorriso de canto de lábios saiu das sombras, ostentando alvos caninos pontiagudos.

- Você!!! O que quer aqui? Já não basta ter molestado Ametist, ainda quer levá-la para as sombras?

- Ora, não me diga que vocês não fazem parte das sombras também... Condenadas... - ele dizia, rodeando-a, em tom baixo e sedutor, quase atingindo o pescoço dela com seu hálito quente. – Você tem um jeito rebelde... isso me excita, sabia? – murmurou ao ouvido dela. – Mas isso não importa agora... eu quero minha cria... e vim buscá-la...

- Você não vai levar Ametist, seu verme sanguinolento!!!

- Opa opa... verme não, querida, sanguinolento, talvez... mas ainda assim... eu tenho um nome... Milo Achinaros, muito prazer... – segurou a mão da jovem entre as suas e a encaminhou aos lábios, como se fosse depositar um beijo no dorso, porém virou-a e ia morder o pulso de Úrsula, no entanto a jovem puxou a mão rapidamente e lançou um feitiço de luz solar, ofuscando o vampiro.

- Aaargh, maldita!!! - levou as mãos ao rosto, com a visão molestada e o rosto machucado. – Droga... meu rosto lindo... Vai pagar caro por isso, Bruxa! Eu voltarei e levarei Ametist comigo!!! Você não impedirá nosso destino!!!

Dito isso, Milo sumiu entre as sombras da mesma forma que aparecera.

- ÚRSULA!!!

- Ametist! – a garota de cabelos negros desceu novamente ao quarto, onde Ametist parecia agonizar entre os braços de Crystal, Saphire e Citrine.

- O que aconteceu?

- Não sei... ela começou a gritar, se debater e tentou levantar, subir ao telhado... pedia para alguém levá-la consigo.

- E quase nos atacou quando tentamos impedir... o que está acontecendo com Ametist?

Úrsula suspirou. Não poderia contar a verdade agora poderia?

- Aliás... o que VOCÊ estava fazendo no telhado, Úrsula?

- Não importa agora... temos que fazer alguma coisa para não deixar Ametist se levantar de novo. Pode ser perigoso... – ela buscava as tiras de couro que a menina usava para prender os cabelos violetas e amarrou os pulsos desta, recebendo grunhidos em resposta por parte dela.

- Porque está prendendo-a na cama?

- Úrsula, o que está acontecendo? Nos conte!

- Depois! Crystal vá buscar alhos!

- Alhos? Úrsula...

- Rápido!

Após atarem os pulsos da jovem à cama, espalharem alhos ao redor do leito, e tomarem outras providências, Úrsula desceu com as outras, fazendo o possível para impedir que Milo voltasse ainda naquela noite.

- Úrsula... você pode nos explicar o que aconteceu com Ametist? – indagou Crystal um pouco ríspida.

- Crystal...

- Não, Citrine... nós precisamos saber... foi preciso que nós três segurássemos a Ametist, e ainda assim, ela conseguia se debater com força... aquilo não é normal... uma garota como Ametist nunca teria tanta força assim, a não ser que alguma coisa tivesse acontecido com ela, que pudesse dar forças suficiente...

- Não, Citrine... Crystal está certa... Ametist normalmente não conseguiria fazer aquilo. Ela não teria forças suficientes para tanto, mas aquela não era a Ametist que conhecemos...

- Como assim?

- Eu vou explicar... mas não aqui, venham comigo...

Úrsula as guiou por um corredor que sempre estava trancado com magia, conduzindo ao subsolo, em uma saleta secreta, em que pouquíssimas vezes as garotas iam. Somente Vallerya, Morgan, Cerdwen e Úrsula tinham acesso a esse local. Desceram os degraus empoeirados, cuja madeira estalava sob seus pés, apoiadas nas paredes, enquanto Úrsula iluminava o local com uma tocha que havia logo no início da escada.

- Aonde está nos levando?

- Não se preocupe, está tudo bem... – Úrsula disse, acendendo os archotes da saleta, revelando então uma biblioteca, com documentos,pergaminhos e livros antigos. Ao centro da sala, havia, no chão, o desenho de um pentagrama, e alguns símbolos pagãos. – Quando fomos Condenadas, a Igreja nos acusou de bruxaria, o que de fato era verdade, mas não como os católicos acreditavam que realizávamos rituais de bruxaria... Nunca fizemos feitiços ou encantos para o Mal, para matar ou fazer qualquer dano a ninguém. Nossa magia não chegava a ser Magia Negra, embora usássemos conhecimentos desse tipo de magia... - dizia enquanto buscava alguns pergaminhos, documentos e livros entre as estantes de madeira. – Nós fomos acusadas de bruxaria por sermos consideradas assassinas, pessoas que faziam mal aos outros através da magia, que usávamos a magia para conduzir pessoas de bem para caminhos pecaminosos, para venerar o Demônio... injustamente, já que nunca, jamais, fizemos isso ou tivemos quaisquer dessas intenções...

- Disso já sabemos, nós vivemos isso, mas aonde você quer chegar? O que isso tem a ver com o que aconteceu agora há pouco com Ametist?

- Calma, Crystal...primeiro vocês precisam saber algumas coisas... eu chegarei lá... – ela pegou os livros que procurava e os colocou sobre a grande mesa de madeira. – Apesar de nós nunca termos feito mal a ninguém... haviam outras mulheres, bruxas também, que usavam a magia para vingarem-se de pessoas que as haviam feito algum tipo de mal. Ou então, prestavam serviços matando e usando a magia para fazer os trabalhos sujos daqueles que não poderiam sujar suas mãos, por terem uma reputação a zelar, por serem poderosos... haviam bruxas que desrespeitavam nossa Regra do Três...

_- " Tudo o que fazemos ou desejamos aos outros retorna Três vezes mais forte para nós... portanto nunca faça ou deseje mal a ninguém"._

- Isso mesmo... essas mulheres, assim como alguns homens veneravam o Demônio, e fizeram pactos com ele. Dessa forma, das relações entre homens e mulheres demoníacos, nasceram criaturas que também eram demoníacas. Eram seres humanos com a alma deformada, que se alimentavam de sangue humano... os Vampiros... – Úrsula folheou os livros e estendeu os pergaminhos sobre a mesa, mostrando as figuras e os escritos sobre as Bruxas e os Vampiros. – No início, esses Vampiros eram como humanos comuns, que se alimentavam de sangue humano fresco, matavam para saciar sua sede sanguinolenta, mas com o passar do tempo, da miscigenação entre os humanos normais e os Vampiros, nasceram Híbridos, que potencialmente eram "mais fracos" que os Vampiros, nascidos de criaturas que venderam suas almas a Satanás. Então, essa raça começou a se segregar, Vampiros passaram a matar os Híbridos, e se relacionarem apenas com Vampiros, o que praticamente extinguiu os Híbridos, embora esses ainda resistiram, se exilando em Domínios Híbridos, onde não haviam Vampiros. E dessa forma, uma raça ainda mais forte e selecionada surgiu, os Vampiros Sangues-Puros. Esses Vampiros se tornaram muito mais evoluídos, e geraram a capacidade de mordendo mortais, os tornassem vampiros também, embora estas crias também sejam Híbridos.

- Úrsula... você está querendo dizer que...

- Lembram-se daquele dia que saímos para buscar lenha, na floresta?

- Sim... claro... Ametist se perdeu no meio da floresta aquele dia e... Não pode ser...

- Sim... naquele dia, Ametist se perdeu de nós por algum tempo, e naquele momento ela encontrou um grupo de vampiros que estavam caçando. Um deles a mordeu. Como era um Sangue-Puro, Ametist está no processo de transformação para se tornar uma vampira também. Somente eu, Morgan, Cerdwen e Vallerya sabíamos disso. Achamos que era melhor não contar a vocês até que estivéssemos certas do que havia ocorrido. Mas hoje, com aquela reação de Ametist à visita de seu Criador, pudemos ter absoluta certeza. E vocês mesmas viram com seus próprios olhos no que Ametist está se tornando. Crystal, o que havia no chá que você fez para ela?

- Alho e folhas de arruda...

- Humm... Cerdwen pretendia anular a transformação, ou ao menos retardá-la... Mas com a visita de Milo, antes dela tomar o chá, acelerou a transformação...

- Quem é Milo?

- Milo é o Vampiro Sangue-Puro que mordeu Ametist aquele dia... ou seja, seu Criador... Ametist se tornará sua cria, uma Vampira Híbrida... A febre que ela tem, é justamente pela falta de sangue, que estamos mantendo. No entanto, agora acho que será muito difícil de conseguirmos controlar a transformação dela.

- Porque vocês querem impedir que Ametist se torne uma Vampira?

- Porque se ela já é uma Condenada, assim como nós. Se ela se tornar uma Vampira, não há salvação para a alma dela. E Ametist nunca mereceu essa Condenação. E imagine uma Vampira, que não sobrevive sem sangue, nem sob a luz do sol, lutando para conseguir a nossa salvação... é impossível! Uma Vampira não é capaz de estar trabalhando conosco nisso... além do mais... Milo pretende leva-la consigo, quando ela se transformar em uma Híbrida. Se ele a levar, não haverá mais volta para Ametist, e ela será obrigada a viver como aquele verme hematófago. Não posso permitir que ela vá... E híbridos não são bem recebidos na Corte dos Sangues-Puros. Ela será assassinada. E, acreditem, ela se tornando híbrida, poderá morrer sim. Sua alma continuará a ser Condenada, mas ela morrerá sim. Os Vampiros podem morrer. Quando atingimos pela luz solar, ou atacados por outras criaturas da noite, como os Lycans, que foram surgiram com a relação entre mulheres que veneravam Satanás e lobos.

- Lobos? – Saphire fez uma careta.

- Sim, lobos... haviam algumas mulheres que se relacionavam com lobos. Eu sei que é algo absurdo, mas é verdade.

- E...o que faremos agora...? Ametist corre sério risco... e se pelo jeito, não tem como revertermos a transformação dela, pelo que você nos contou e pela reação dela...

- Não sei... teremos que esperar Vallerya, Cerdwen e Morgan voltarem. Aí poderemos conversar e pensar em alguma coisa...

XxxxxxxxX

Oies... bom, como hoje eu estava praticamente s/ fzer nd... e a faculdade está relativamente tranqüila esses dias... eu resolvi escrever mais um cap.

Como sempre, meus caps dessa fic tão saindo curtinhos... TT

Eu juro que to tentando deixar eles mais longos, mas ta difícil... eu prometo que da prox. vez eu vou tentar fzer um cap mais longo!! Prometo!

Bom, pessoal... aí já foi mais um par... espero q vcs tenham gostado... e me digam o q estao achando, sim? O q vcs estão esperando da hist, sei la... eu gosto d ter um feedback...

Eu to preparando algumas coisas p/ essa fic, nos proxs caps... uma festa, mais um encontro... outro par... bom... não vo contar senão perde a graça neh? Algumas surpresinhas tbm...

Bom, deixa eu ir...postem reviewwsss!!! Pleaaase?

Bjs

Black Scorpio no Nyx...

P.S.: uma ficwriter já deve ter percebido o q vai ser essas surpresinhas... a não ser q ela ainda não tenha recebido meu e-mail... o.ô soh q msm assim, não vo falar nd!!! xDDDD


	4. Chapter 4

_**Pax Spirituale**_

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

_**Capítulo 4**_

No dia seguinte, Vallerya, Morgan e Cerdwen haviam se levantado antes mesmo de seu anfitrião. Se vestiram rapidamente, colocando as roupas com que haviam chegado, mesmo enlameadas e úmidas. Sorrateiramente, desceram as escadarias do grande casarão. Marie já havia despertado e deixado a mesa pronta para o desjejum. Parecia até mesmo que adivinhara que as garotas já iam partir.

Marie pediu a elas que tomassem o desjejum, ordenando aos serviçais que lhes servissem. As jovens acomodaram-se em suas cadeiras e iniciaram a comer. Mesmo que a contragosto, Vallerya juntou-se a Morgan e Cerdwen, que desfrutavam de sucos, diversos tipos de pães, biscoitos, bolos, frutas...

- Bom dia, senhoritas... Bom dia Marie...

- Bom dia, Monsieur – responderam Morgan, Cerdwen e Marie ao mesmo tempo.

- Bom dia Senhorita Vallerya...

A garota acenou muito sutilmente com a cabeça, sendo percebida apenas por Camus e Morgan. Elas não se detiveram muito no desjejum e logo já se encaminhavam para tomar rumo à estrada novamente. Camus insistiu que elas ficassem mais, porém lhes explicaram que uma amiga estava doente e que não podiam permanecer.

- Ao menos, por favor, deixem-me entregar-lhes isto. – estendeu um envelope de papel marfim com detalhes em dourado. – É um convite, haverá um grande baile em minha casa, no próximo dia primeiro. Farei uma homenagem a meu pai, que faria aniversário nesta data... se puderem comparecer, ficaria muito feliz.

- Bem... nós faremos o possível para comparecermos... apenas não garantimos pois nossa amiga se encontra bem doente, e ainda há outras garotas que vivem conosco... – respondeu Cerdwen, pegando o convite.

- Será um prazer conhece-las. Eu peço encarecidamente que todas compareçam...

- Bem, sendo assim... creio que não haverá problemas... – pontuou Morgan.

- Mercie...

- Se nos dá licença, Monsieur, precisamos ir...- disse Vallerya, que até então estava calada, e tomara o convite das mãos de Cerdwen. – Ainda temos um bom caminho a seguir... Adeus, Monsieur...

- Com licença, perdoe- nos pela pressa... Até mais, Monsieur... – disseram Cerdwen e Morgan.

Tão logo como o encontraram, as Bruxas se despediram e partiram rumo à Mansão.

XxxxxxxxX

- CRYSTAL! SAPHIRE! CITRINE! ÚRSULA! VOLTAMOS! AJUDEM COM AS CESTAS!

As jovens prontamente atenderam ao chamado de Vallerya que como sempre, fria e séria, chamava as outras. Ela poderia muitas vezes ser por demais severa. Ou então chegava mesmo a ser ríspida. Porém as outras garotas sabiam que esta era a maneira dela ser. Vallerya não era necessariamente uma mulher insensível ou sem sentimentos. Ao contrário. As jovens sabiam que em um dado momento de sua vida, em seu passado distante, ela conhecera alguém que lhe foi caro.

Por demais caro. No entanto, a vida se encarregou de criar-lhe uma peça. E tão sublimemente como foram os dias com aquela pessoa, tão tristemente foi o destino que lhes fora reservado. Perder a pessoa amada para outra. Ver o homem que se ama nos braços de outrem. Ser trocada por uma outra, mais rica, mais nobre...

Tão traiçoeiro aquele destino. Tão cruel e sem piedade dos corações apaixonados e românticos. As meninas sabiam... Vallerya não fora sempre tão fria, tão distante e indiferente aos homens. Ao contrário... antes de ser traída, ela era uma garota romântica, que sonhava em encontrar aquele com quem partilharia toda uma vida. Era alegre, sorria, sonhava... vivia...

Mas tão logo se viu rejeitada, tão logo se tornou quem agora era... caiu em prantos, quis tirar a própria vida quando o viu estar em outros braços, quis perder as lembranças de coisas boas, quis ser tão indiferente aos homens quanto as rochas encravadas na terra. Quis ser tão distante, quanto o céu é do mar. Quis ser tão fria quanto as geleiras eternas de picos nevados. Quis morrer, deixar-se levar pelas mãos frias da Morte, quis ser engolida pela terra, afogar-se nos oceanos, queimar nas chamas das fogueiras da Igreja... mas não... nem isso lhe foi concedido pela Inquisição. Pagaria pelo erro de ter sido encantada por alguém como aquele homem da pior maneira possível... seria "Imortal" enquanto não encontrasse a salvação de sua alma por ser uma Bruxa...

Foi assim que Vallerya tornou-se além de uma Condenada, uma mulher fria e distante. Indiferente e inatingível. E assim ela permaneceria até que ela encontrasse sua salvação e deixasse o mundo...

As garotas ajudaram com as cestas e logo puseram as três mais velhas a par de tudo o que ocorrera durante sua ausência... inclusive a visita inesperada de Milo.

- Como deixaram que isso acontecesse? – esbravejou a jovem de olhos rubros.

- Não tínhamos como evitar, Vallerya! Milo apareceu inesperadamente e não tínhamos como evitar que ele viesse tentar levar Ametist consigo...

- Muito bem, mas não permitam mais que isso aconteça novamente.

- Sim...

- Quanto à transformação dela, agora que vocês já sabem, eu permitirei que vocês estejam presentes quando formos discutir o que faremos com relação a isto.

Após a chegada de Vallerya, Morgan e Cerdwen, as garotas se reorganizaram com os cuidados para com Ametist e a casa. Durante todo o dia ficaram organizando a casa, que se encontrava de fato fora de ordem.

Ao cair da noite, após terem terminado todos os serviços da casa, banhado-se, e jantado, as Bruxas se reuniram na mesma saleta onde Úrsula havia levado Crystal, Saphire e Citrine na noite anterior. Era necessário discutirem o que fariam com relação a Ametist e sua transformação.

- Bem, pelo que nos contaram, Úrsula as trouxe para cá ontem à noite e lhes explicou sobre as Bruxas, os Vampiros, os Híbridos e os Lycans...

- Sim... de fato ela nos contou sobre eles...

- Bem, então cabe a nós quatro agora explicarmos como poderíamos conter a transformação de Ametist, ao menos por enquanto.

- Mas também poderíamos impedi-la não?

- Receio que não Crystal.

- Mas há uma maneira, não há?

- Crystal... ainda que haja... não poderíamos arriscar a vida de Ametist a tanto...

- O que pretende fazer então Vallerya? Mantê-la presa por toda a eternidade? Faze-la viver a base de alhos?

- Crystal... – Cerdwen tentava conter a jovem de cabelos platinados quase brancos.

- Não... deixe-a...

- Vallerya, o que você está fazendo com ela é injusto! Talvez haja outra maneira de contornarmos isso ou então desfazer o encanto...

- Encanto? Você acha mesmo que isso é apenas um encanto que possa ser desfeito a torto e direito? Acha que com magia podemos impedir o que o destino reserva a ela agora? Acha que somos capazes disso? Você acha mesmo que lidar com a transformação de uma vampira é algo como usar a magia? Que é como um encanto ou um feitiço que pode ser quebrado ou desfeito se assim o quisermos e fizermos o que é necessário para tanto? O que você sabe sobre os Vampiros? Sobre os Sangues-Puros como Lord Milo?

- Vallerya... – Morgan tentava conter os ânimos, já que Vallerya aproximava-se ameaçadoramente de Crystal, que se impunha desafiadoramente olhando-a no fundo dos olhos escarlates.

- Sei que sou muito menos experiente que você, Vallerya, que não detenho tantos conhecimentos como você, mas ainda assim, quero ajudar Ametist. Ela não merece um terço daquilo que está passando. Ametist passou a noite e o dia todo suando frio, ardendo em febre, tendo alucinações. Se ela se tornar uma vampira é tão ameaçador para nós, então quero traze-la de volta para nosso mundo. Se no entanto, não houver nenhuma maneira de traze-la de volta, desfazendo tudo o que já passou, então acredito que o melhor remédio para ela seja se tornar uma vampira!

- Como ousa...? Crystal, que insanidade é essa que está dizendo? Não vê que se ela se transformar nada poderemos fazer? Ela simplesmente não será mais uma de nós, e sua alma estará duplamente condenada! Hunf... o melhor remédio é ela se tornar uma vampira! Você deve estar fora de si...

- Então, me diga... você acha mesmo que poderá conter a transformação dela para sempre? Você acha que Milo não irá retornar mais vezes, tentando leva-la consigo? Não vê que desta forma, Ametist está sofrendo muito mais? A pobre quase não tem repouso, pois seu sono é perturbado... a falta de sangue está deixando ela cada vez mais fraca. Ametist está entrando em estado vegetativo, Vallerya!!!!

Vallerya ficara visivelmente irritada. Ninguém lhe dirigia a palavra assim, e Crystal nunca fora tão desafiadora. Como ela poderia fazer isso?

- Enquanto não encontrarmos outra solução, manteremos ela assim. Iremos buscar alguma maneira de desfazer o que foi feito. PORÉM... não lhe garanto que haverá algum jeito.

- Obrigada, Vallerya.

- Eu, Morgan, Cerdwen e Úrsula buscaremos nos livros e registros alguma maneira de desfazer isto. Por ora, as três devem subir, repousarem e cuidarem de Ametist no que for necessário. Eu lhe dei um chá sedativo para que não tivesse outra crise como a de ontem. Não se preocupem pois ela estará bem. Agora vão.

As jovens acataram as ordens de Vallerya, enquanto as outras permaneceram com a líder do Clã. Assim que tiveram certeza de que as outras já haviam ido, Úrsula tomou para si a palavra.

- Vallerya... tem certeza de que não há mesmo como rescindir e anular o processo de passagem de Ametist de nosso mundo para o de Lord Milo? Não podemos arriscar o Método Antigo? Poderíamos usar o sangue de Lycan para desfazer isto...

- É muito arriscado... eu ponderei esta possibilidade... – respondeu suspirando - Mas quando este Método era empregado, muitas vidas de Híbridos foram perdidas. Não podemos arriscar a vida de Ametist dessa forma. Além disso, os Lycans estão cada vez mais ariscos e não se permitem "visitas"...

- Mas ainda há Lycans selvagens... aqueles que não concordavam com a Liga dos Seres da Noite... a união entre Vampiros e Lycans sob um mesmo poder.

- Ainda assim... estes selvagens são muito piores que os Lycans da União.

- Ela tem razão, Úrsula... nós não temos como encontrá-los, e nenhum deles se disporia a doar parte de seu sangue para ajudar Ametist. Os Lycans são extremamente egoístas e solitários.

- É verdade... mas poderíamos tentar algum dos outros Métodos dos Anciãos. O Método Antigo era o mais conhecido e o mais comum, mas haviam outros... será que nenhum deles poderia nos trazer Ametist de volta?

- Não... – suspirou Vallerya levando à mão à testa, num gesto de cansaço e frustração. – Eu pesquisei os livros, pesquisei os Registros e os Pergaminhos... todos os métodos são arriscados demais...

- Então teremos que mantê-la...

- Shh... – disse Vallerya ao ouvir um ruído. Ela encaminhou-se para a porta de madeira escura, abrindo-a bruscamente a fim de surpreender alguém. Porém não havia ninguém ali. Dirigiu-se à escada, nada também. As outras garotas se encontravam apreensivas e preparadas para atacar quem quer que fosse, posicionadas atrás de Vallerya.

XxxxxxX

Conseguira com muito custo a permissão para sair da casa. Na verdade não avisara que iria se dirigir para Londres. Dissera que precisava afastar-se dali por algum tempo. Não dissera quantos dias levaria, nem para onde iria ou o que faria. Disse que era algo urgente, que depois contava o que havia ido fazer. A noite já havia caído e nesse momento os seres da noite iriam sair de seus refúgios. Lycans e Vampiros saíam à noite para caçar.

Se informara no pequeno hotel onde estava sobre quais os lugares mais perigosos da cidade, os lugares onde estariam os Seres Noturnos. Logicamente a senhora que lhe atendera logo recomendou que ela não se aproximasse deles, mas obviamente, ela não poderia evitar entrar naqueles antros. Não se quisesse encontrar o que buscava. Vestiu a pesada capa negra e cobriu os cabelos platinados, quase brancos com o capuz. Pôs as luvas de couro negro, para proteger as mãos do frio e saiu. Caminhava tensa pelas ruas escuras, se embrenhando cada vez mais nas sombras e lugares que não eram recomendáveis que jovens belas, inocentes e puras freqüentassem.

Adentrou um bar localizado em um beco em que haviam homens bêbados largados pelos cantos e aqueles que ainda estavam conscientes lhe observavam de maneira a fazer-lhe sentir um frio na espinha. O ambiente era pesado... o ar empestado pela fumaça de cigarros, a parca luz escurecia ainda mais o local. Vários homens bebiam e gritavam ao redor de uma espécie de jaula. Dentro dela havia um homem moreno, sem camisa, de cabelos escuros revoltos e sem corte, com duas costeletas curtas, porém um pouco espessas que juntamente com a barba por fazer lhe dava um aspecto de mal-encarado, um jeito de _bad boy._ Os olhos frios e duros, de cor azul escura, perscrutavam o ambiente, enquanto ele se apoiava com o braço esquerdo sobre as grades da jaula, enquanto c/ a mão direita segurava o cigarro. O olhar desafiador mostrava que não estava de bom humor.

Os homens gritavam, então um homem bem mais alto que o outro que estava dentro da jaula, o desafiou para uma luta. No entanto, o rapaz moreno não esboçou um movimento sequer para ver seu adversário, o que irritou o outro, que logo lhe acertou um golpe nas costas, jogando-o sobre o chão da jaula. O homem de olhos azuis caiu de lado, recebendo um chute na barriga. Contorceu-se de dor, mas não se deu por vencido. Levantou-se, ficando de costas para o homem, apoiando-se nas grades. O adversário ia lhe dar um soco, quando o rapaz virou-se rapidamente e acertou-lhe um soco na mão que se estendia para acertar-lhe.

Seu oponente urrou de dor, sentindo os dedos se quebrarem. O rapaz então se aproximou com passos fortes e socou o homem, derrubando-o. Não obtendo mais resposta do outro, ele virou-se para a platéia e andando como um animal enjaulado, esperava que alguém lhe desafiasse. Como ninguém se atreveu a tanto, apenas pegou sua camisa que estava largada em um canto da jaula e a jaqueta de couro. Sua calça de tecido grosso e escuro estava na altura da cintura um pouco úmida de seu suor.

- Me vê um whisky, dose dupla, sem gelo – disse rispidamente ao homem que antedia no bar, sentando-se em uma cadeira ao lado do balcão. Percebeu estar sendo observado e levantou os olhos, sem desanuviar o semblante, na direção do olhar que pousava sobre si. A garota instintivamente virou o rosto, tentando disfarçar. Um meio-sorriso de canto de lábios se esboçou no rosto do homem.

- Máscara da Morte! Você está me devendo 100 pratas!

- Eu não te devo nada. Você me desafiou, eu venci... não tenho que te pagar nada.

- Não me importa, você vai me pagar essas cem pratas! – o homem colocou a mão no ombro do rapaz, tencionando virá-lo e ameaçá-lo, sendo, no entanto, surpreendido pelo rapaz que virou-se, e afundou as garras de lobo que tinha nas mãos no pescoço do homem.

- Eu já disse que não devo nada a você! - rosnou ameaçadoramente, os olhos brilhando em um tom amarelado característico dos lycans.

- Máscara! Largue-o! – o dono do bar apontou uma arma prateada para o rapaz.

O jovem lycan olhou para sua vítima, pensou um pouco e arrancou a arma das mãos do dono, com um brusco golpe.

- Não venha me cobrar nada... ou lhe darei o final que daria se o Jim não tivesse me impedido! – soltou o rapaz e voltando ao seu estado normal, os olhos voltaram a ser azuis escuros e as garras diminuíram.

A jovem assistira a tudo e assustou-se. Então ficou a observar o lycan.

- O-olá...me desculpe incomodar... meu nome é Crystal...

- ...

- E-eu... eu estava olhando... você é um lycan, não é?

- ...

- Qual seu nome?

- Porque quer saber?

- Bem... eu precisava da ajuda de um lycan... uma amiga minha está muito mal... e pelo que entendi somente um lycan poderia ajudar e...

- Você fala demais...

- Hein? Bem... eu...

- Meu nome é Carlo Bentivoglio(N/A)... mas me chamam de Máscara da Morte...

- Ah... prazer... – ela estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo, ao que recebeu como resposta apenas um olhar indiferente para si., recolhendo a mão em seguida. – Bem... como eu disse, eu preciso da ajuda de um lycan... será que poderia me ajudar?

- Hunf... io nem te conheço...

- Mas... por favor...eu preciso de ajuda... é um caso de vida ou morte...

O rapaz se levantou e pagou a conta, deixando algumas notas sobre o balcão e saiu sem nem ao menos olhar para trás ou prestar atenção na garota que esperneava atrás de si.

- Será que você pode calar essa boca?

- Será que você pode prestar um pouco de atenção quando eu falo com você?

- Não... – e caminhou para fora do beco, sendo seguida pela garota que não parava de reclamar de sua falta de educação, sua grosseria.

- Por favor... me ouça... – ela puxou-o pelo braço.

- Me solta! – rosnou, puxando o braço com rispidez. – Eu já disse que não te conheço... não vou ajudar você... se quer ajuda de um lycan vai atrás da Liga, os lycans de lá costumam ser muito bonzinhos com garotas mimadas e insuportáveis como você...

- Como se atreve a tratar uma dama assim?

- Eu não te devo nenhum tratamento especial... não te conheço, não vou te ajudar, então pára de me seguir, antes que eu resolva acabar com você agora mesmo!!!

- Tente... – ela estendeu a mão para a frente, puxando a manga do casaco para trás, enquanto mantinha-se impassível à sua frente.

- O que pretende fazer assim com essa mão estendida? – se aproximou perigosamente, com um brilho cruel e um sorriso que expressava um misto de escárnio com sadismo.

- Não se aproxime...

- Ora, ora...

- Eu estou dizendo para não se aproximar...

- Senão o quê? Vai me bater?

- Eu estou avisando... não dê um passo sequer!

O rapaz ignorou a ameaça da jovem, que estremecia um pouco. Quando deu mais um passo à frente, um relâmpago caiu sobre ele, vindo da mão da garota, e ao invés de apenas lhe eletrocutar, também o envolveu, como se fosse uma corrente, impedindo seus movimentos e apertando sua garganta.

- Sua... bruxinha...malledetta... disgrazziatta... o que... fez...?

- Este relâmpago responde à minha vontade, e controla os movimentos e o corpo de quem é "acorrentado" com ele. Você não poderá se livrar disso, a não ser que me ouça e me ajude.

- Eu já... disse que... não... vou ajudar...

- Então vai ficar preso... – ela ordenou que o Relâmpago-Corrente lhe desse choques, o que fez o lycan gritar. – Ainda se nega a me ouvir e me ajudar?

- Porque... quer tanto... que eu ajude...?

- Porque você é o único lycan que eu conheço... ou melhor... que eu encontrei... e como não tenho tempo para ir procurar outro... você vai ter de me ajudar, por bem... ou por mal... – ela fez a corrente de relâmpagos se apertar no corpo do lycan e lhe dar mais choques. – Então... vai me ajudar ou não?

XxxxxxxxX

Oies Gentem...

Bom... e então? Q acharam? Neste cap a hist. da Vallerya é explicada... temos algumas pequenas intrigas... um convite p/ uma festa... e a aparição do Mask... aliás... tem alguém q se tiver lendo, vai pirar qnd ver o Mask... hohohhohhhohoh xDDD... neh, Margarida? Vc q conhece melhor a peça d quem eu to falando... já deve ter entendido né? ;D

Bom, quem se lembra do filme X-Men(o primeiro)? E quem lembra da cena do Wolverine brigando num bar, dentro de uma jaula? xDDD ÉÉÉÉ pessoas!!! Eu fiz o Mask à la Wolverine... e adaptei a cena do meu mutante preferido p/ o douradinho d câncer, q eu amo(Kaliope não me bate!)... eu acho q o Hugh Jackman caracterizado como o Wolverine acaba ficando tão próximo do q o Mask seria na vida real...soh falta colocar uma pitada d crueldade... xD

A Crystal é um presente para a Kalíope S. Black, que ama o Máscara da Morte... e a hist toda dela aqui tbm vai ser presente p/ela...

Bom, outra nota sobre o italiano gostoso... o Sobrenome dele, Bentivoglio, é irônico pelo fato de se assemelhar à expressão italiana "TE VOGLIO BENNE" que significa basicamente TE QUERO BEM ou TE AMO...mas é muito adequado ao Mask por seu contexto... eu vou contar aqui...

N/A : Bentivoglio – Família Italiana contemporânea a Michelangelo e o Papa Júlio II, conhecida pela sua crueldade. Após um de seus rivais ter dado um golpe de estado, a família Bentivoglio assumiu o poder da Bolonha, região da Itália e seus partidários caçaram, mataram e pregaram os corações dos conspiradores nas portas do Palácio Bentivoglio. [Fonte: _Michelangelo e Teto do Papa _de Ross King.

Então não haveria sobrenome melhor p/ o Mask do que esse né? ;D

Bom, pessoas, tão me torrando p/ sair daqui logo, então, acho q é isso... se tiver mais alguma coisa q eu esqueci d dizer...eu digo no prox. Cap... e aguardem mais surpresas!!! Mtas coisas ainda vão acontecer nesta fic... e prometo logo logo ir trabalhando nos caps novos das minhas outras fics... e acho q ainda vai ter fics novas no pedaço...

Então, não se esqueçam das reviews e bjaos

Black Scorpio no Nyx.


End file.
